Freckled Fascination
by fluorite-wizard
Summary: Sinbad finds some fascination with Ja'far's freckles PWP


Sinbad loved wine, but what he loved even more was the taste of it on his lover's lips. Ja'far was sitting in his lap, a bottle of wine long forgotten on the table behind them. His lover's kisses were always just as sweet as the wine itself, but Sinbad found himself quickly getting drunker from them than from the wine itself.

Ja'far pulled back, fingers still twirling long purple strands, "Are you just going to kiss me all night, my king?"

Sinbad smiled back, nuzzling the other's nose. "Maybe." His hands smoothed up and down exposed thighs, bunching the other's robes further up into his lap. He slide his eyes open to see grey staring back at him.

Kiss bruised lips were curled into a playful smile, framed with rosey blushed cheeks, partly caused by the wine, partly caused by him. Sinbad's attention though was drawn to the freckles that dusted over those cheeks and nose, he leaned up to kiss one gently.

"Have I told you how much I adore your freckles?" Sinbad murmured, kissing them again. The skin was soft and smooth against his lips despite being littered with small dots.

Ja'far let out a small laugh, "Never so bluntly.

Sinbad gave a hum as he kissed the other cheek, soft eyelashes fluttering against his lips as the other giggled. Sinbad leaned back just slightly, his hands pulling at already loose robes. "I want to see them."

Ja'far quickly shrugged his robe off his shoulder for Sinbad to slide off and disposed of on the floor. His fingers were attempting to quickly undo buttons as Sinbad's hands were already on the edges of the undershirt and pulling it up and over his head.

Calloused, rough hands smoothed down his sides, causing a shiver to race down Ja'far's spine and his breath to catch in his throat. Amber eyes soaked in the sight of pale skin in front of him, covered in scars and freckles. To anyone else the sight of a scrawny man covered in marks may not be so inviting, but to Sinbad it was, "Beautiful."

Those hands moved back up to circle around his shoulders as Sinbad leaned forward to press kisses into one shoulder, covering one and then the other. "You have so many freckles." Sinbad smiled into his shoulder, kissing it again.

"You act like this is the first time you've seen them." Ja'far laughed, fingers going back to combing through violet tresses.

Sinbad kissed up his shoulder to neck, finding a freckle to latch on to. Lips then teeth worried the skin, pulling at it, tasting it, marking it, until the red skin almost blotted out the freckles it contained. His lips soon found another one, and another one, lavishing attention on each and every freckle his lips found on Ja'far's neck and collarbone until it was completely covered in his marks.

He paused briefly when his lips bumped across one rosy nipple. Sinbad wrapped a tongue around it, teasing it just to watch those brows pinch together in frustrated pleasure. But he quickly gave in as he always did with Ja'far and wrapped his lips around it to suckle, his teeth catching the bud to pull sharply at the skin.

"Ahhh." Ja'far let out the small moan as Sinbad let go of the abused flesh, kissing his way back up from his chest to his cheeks.

"Hmmm... a pair of freckled breasts would be so delicious." Sinbad commented, one hand coming up to roll his other nipple.

"Are you saying I should grow breasts?" Ja'far replied.

Sinbad laughed, leaning back, "Yes a nice, round pair of plump breasts would looked good on you." He complimented the statement with his hands groping at Ja'far's chest like there were already breasts there.

The king chuckled some more at Ja'far's pout before quickly kissing it away, arms wrapping around him and drawing him further into his lap. Their tongues tangled quickly in a dance known only to them, their teeth clattering slightly together when Ja'far too eagerly tried to press himself further onto his king.

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Sinbad carefully lowered him onto the couch. He took the hand still tangled in his hair in his own, kissing from the tips of slender, pale fingers up, jumping from freckle to freckle. Reaching his shoulder he navigated his way back down finding unmarked territory for his lips to claim.

Working his way down freckled by freckle, his hands following suit to cup the backs of fleshy thighs. Leaning back he brought one foot up to his lips, find a freckle on top of one toe to kiss, quickly finding another one. Ja'far jerked just slightly, a giggle on his lips as his king's affections tickled him.

Following an unseen map, Sinbad moved his lips up along Ja'far's ankle to his calf. A hand dropped down to stroke over a sharp hip bone. Ja'far squirmed under him as his lips found a sensitive spot on the side of his knee, his tongue playing along the line of his scar, teeth pulling at the skin. His leg was almost yanked out of Sinbad's grasp when his hand closed around his cock.

"Nghhh..." Ja'far rolled his head back as Sinbad started stroking his cock, his tongue still playing along the seam of sensitive scar tissue. Sometimes he hated the way Sinbad could so easily play his body, how quickly Sinbad's hands could navigate to all the spots that made his mind disconnect. Usually it was Sinbad's method of avoiding an argument, or work, but now those amber eyes flashed in a different way as lips travels further up his thigh, finding a freckle to sink his teeth into.

Sinbad's mouth traveled all over his thigh, marking his territory freckle after freckle. Those lips inched closer and closer to his groin, where his lover's hand was still leisurely stroking him. Ja'far squirmed under the teasing touches, enough to make his brain fuzzy but not enough to really get him going.

That sinful mouth reached the top of his hips again, teeth scraping along the edge of his hips bones, breath fast and hard against his skin, Ja'far tensed as he moved closer and closer to the goal.

Only for Sinbad to pull completely away from him.

Ja'far choked back the whine in his throat with a large sigh watching as Sinbad stepped off the couch. Without a word he walked away towards the bed, shedding the robe he still wore.

Ja'far relaxed his tense limbs, throwing an arm over his eyes as he attempted to gain back some of the composure he lost to those lips and mouth.

A weight settled back down on the couch and Ja'far looked back down to see Sinbad returning to his post, one knee bent under him and large cock showing interest in their activities. Broad muscles ripped until sun kissed skin, marked here and there scars that told more stories than the ones the king wrote. Sinbad smirked when he noticed Ja'far's gaze, causing the other to blush and look quickly away.

Long arms reached over to the table, setting the pot of oil they always used down on the table. The king then grabbed at the bottle of wine again, re-filling a glass. A protest hot on his tongue, Ja'far looked back at him to protest when a slick finger slide along the cleft of his ass.

His mouth shut with a snap as it trailed from his entrance to the bottom of his ball sack, leaving a lingering teasing press that had the adviser's body shuddering in all the right ways. It moved back down, swirling around the edge, pulling the muscles open, dipping the one digit in teasing quick motions. Ja'far felt his body gasp every time that finger pushed inside of him only to pull quickly back out.

"Sin..." His voice begged sweetly at his lover, his legs trembling with need as he spread them further apart, hoping to encourage him.

Sinbad smirked down at him, bringing the glass of wine up to his lips as he forcefully shoved two fingers into that willing body.

"Ahhh!" Ja'far cried out at the sudden penetration. His body curling slightly at the initial pain that coursed through his body. He sucked in a deep breath as he forced his muscles to relax, focusing on those fingers inside of him.

The king watched with rapid interest as the adviser's body contoured around his fingers. When Ja'far's body released the vice grip from his fingers, he moved them in small circular movements, relaxing those muscles further, opening him up. The wine burned down his throat as he sipped from the cup, twisting his palm to press further into the man.

"Ngh!" Ja'far moaned at the feeling of those digits moving inside of him, pressing into him, sending shivers up his spine.

Turning his hand again, Sinbad curled his fingers up, pressing straight into the spot he know will send Ja'far crazy.

"Ahhhhaaaa!" Ja'far spasmed suddenly as the pleasure shook through him, one leg jerking out almost kicking Sinbad. His hands scraped along the cushions of the couch as he attempted to keep his hold on this world as the king continued to roll and curl his fingers around that spot until he was sure he was going to pass out from all the blood rushing out from his head.

Satisfied with the advisor's response, Sinbad emptied his glass, eased off, inserting a third finger to further stretch the adviser out. Setting the glass back down on the table and scooping up some more oil. Clean hand grabbing at Ja'far's thigh he spread the man open, oiled hand stroking his cock.

If Sinbad's fingers didn't take his breath away, the pure look of hunger and lust in those amber eyes did. His arms reached up to wrap around the king's neck, holding onto him as he adjusted his position, looming over his lover and pushing in.

"Haaaa!" A strangled moan escaped Ja'far's throat as that large cock forced him open, the burn of the penetration sending pleasurable shivers through him. He opened his eyes to watch his lover, eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration as he pushed inside with slow movements.

"Nghh." A low groan escaped Sinbad's mouth the further he thrust in, those wet, slick muscles sucking him in. The heat hazed his mind and the urge to thrust in fast and hard almost overwhelmed him. The feeling of his lover's arms around him kept him connected as he hooked Ja'far's legs under his arms and leaned down to him, seating himself fully in.

His forehead connecting with Ja'far's, Sinbad opened his eyes to met with the one's below him. Sinbad gave him a smile with a shuddering breath, brushing kisses over his freckled cheeks again as he stayed absolutely still, waiting for him to adjust.

Ja'far relished in the feeling of being full, of his king inside of him. He shifted his hips slightly against the other, "Sin..." His voice came out full of want, his breath panting. Maybe he should feel ashamed at how aroused he felt at just the feeling of his king's cock inside of him, but he didn't just love the pleasure, he loved the man giving him the pleasure.

The squeeze of those muscles pulled another small groan from Sinbad as he answered in kind. His hips grinded into that plush ass, his cock moving in small thrusts as the slick, tight muscles pulled at him.

"Ngh!" Ja'far's body tensed just slightly as the pleasurable feelings of friction overtook him. His hands scraped across Sinbad's shoulders, his voice unable to communicate his growing need for more.

Even if Sinbad couldn't understand him, his own growing need to move was becoming overwhelming. His hips drew back further and further with each thrust, his length sliding almost all the way out for him to push back in with more and more force.

"Haaaaa!" Ja'far shuddered the pleasure starting to completely overwhelm him. He shifted his own hips, shuddering every time Sinbad's cock brushed teasingly past his sweet spot. "Sin!"

Sinbad felt his partner returning his thrusts, those bony hips moving in time with his. He lifted himself up, hissing as his cock slide in a little further with the movement. One hand still holding a leg suspended, his other came down to grasp at his lover's cock again.

"Nghaaaaah!" Unintelligible sounds fell from those lips as Ja'far shuddered hard, clamping down hard on the cock inside of him as his own was squeezed and pumped. The new angle pushed Sinbad's hips up, his cock brushing and stroking against all the right spots that sent Ja'far's mind into a crazy bliss.

The king moved faster, his hips now slapping into the other, the slick, wet sounds of his cock pushing into the tight heat deafened his ears as he moved faster. Pleasure rang from his head to the tips of his toes and his stomach turn into knots as the edge grew closer and closer.

Ja'far's back was arching up off of the couch as Sinbad messily fisted his cock. Everything was becoming too much, every nerve in his body on fire and his mind felt disconnected from his body. His hands gripped at the cushions of the couch, almost ripped them apart from the force as he finally reached his climax.

A strangled cry ripped from his throat, his hips pushed back hard onto Sinbad. The king watched in enhancement has his lover became undone under him, milking his cock of everything. Seed splattered over his chest as his lover continued to thrust hard and fast into him, drawing out his orgasm until he could his body could no longer take it anymore and collapsed.

Sinbad pumped into him a few more times, dropping his leg and leaning over him as he groaned. His head dropped down to Ja'far's shoulder, spilling his seed deep within his partner with slow, shaky thrusts until he was resting against the other, panting.

It took a few more moments of catching their breath until Sinbad tenderly slide out of the other. Standing up on trembling legs to find a cloth to clean them both up with. He came back to find Ja'far in the same exact position he left him in, only able to muster enough energy to drape a arm over his eyes. He sat back down on the couch, gingerly wiping the other clean.

"I hope you left me some of that wine." Ja'far finally spoke, his voice noticeably huskier. He dropped his arm to finally look at Sinbad.

"I can always go get more." Sinbad chuckled, bring Ja'far's legs together in his lap to massage at.

"Oh? You think I'll letting you leave?" Ja'far smirked, lifting a hand up to trail down Sinbad's side.

"Does that mean I should be trying to run away scared?" Sinbad returned his smirk, leaning back over to capture his lover's lips in a sweet kiss.

Ja'far wrapped his arms back around his king's shoulders, holding him close, "Let me go get my wires then."


End file.
